


Colors

by lumifuer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Smut, Domestic Castiel, Domestic Dean, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Sam Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Impala, Light Smut, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Dean and Reader are spending the New Year’s eve in the bunker and fireworks display isn’t the main source of entertainment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year guys! I had a lot of fun writing my Christmas special, so I decided to write something for New Year’s Eve too. Hope you enjoy! And as usual,feedback is greatly appreciated!

"Baby?" you called out for Dean. As usual, he was too busy entertaining the guests to help you with the last-minute preparations in the kitchen. If he wasn't going to help with cooking, he could do as much as serve the starters.  
  
You heard heavy steps behind you and without turning back, you started giving orders "This one is for Mary, she wanted less of the spicy sauce. The vegan one's for Sammy and the pile of burgers - oh!" you suddenly stopped as you felt his body pressing onto yours "You want to fuck me so bad, Winchester?" you said jokingly, finally turning around. And then your amusement faded as quickly as it appeared. Dean was leaning on the door frame, beer in one hand, the other one carelessly shoved deep into his pocket. He was wearing this smug expression on his face and was barely able to stop himself from laughing.  
  
The sight of Castiel right behind your back startled you completely. You moved away, feeling your cheeks turning red due to embarrassment.  
  
"You really don't get the definition of personal space, do you Cas?" you whined, trying your best to sound angry, but the look of confusion on angel's face made it impossible.  
  
"Told you!" Dean exclaimed raising up his beer as if in a toast and then took a sip, not taking his eyes off of you. He really must have been enjoying himself. You finally gave up and rolled your eyes and laughed.  
  
"I apologize, Y/N," Cas said "I was only trying to reach the plates." he said, pointing his finger to the dishes laying right in front of you.  
  
"I know," you said, offering him a reassuring smile as you handed him the food "Thank you for helping me out."  
  
Angel nodded and left the room, trying to balance the plates in his hands. As soon as the doors closed behind him, Dean placed his bottle next to where you were standing and hugged you from behind, locking you in a tight embrace.  
  
"What was that again?" he purred into your ear, sending a shiver down your body.  
  
"Angel of the Lord being more helpful than you've ever been?" you teased as he nibbled your earlobe.  
  
"Yeah... not really," he replied. He was so close that you could absorb the heat of his skin and feel his warm breath on the delicate skin of your neck "That part about fucking?" he noticeably lowered his voice at the last word.  
You laughed in disbelief "Sometimes I can't believe you,Dean."  
  
He gently turned you around so that you could face him. He knew exactly what he was doing. You couldn't resist him whenever he was this near. One look into his green, pleading eyes and you felt yourself drowning, slowly disconnecting from the world surrounding you both. This man was too damn handsome for his own good.  
  
"You sure we don't have, say, ten minutes before the party starts?" he asked, lust thick in his voice.  
  
You swallowed hard, losing the battle. You promised yourself, duties first, then there will be time for something more fun. But one glance at his luscious lips was enough to make you think of his mouth leaving a trail of kisses on the inner face of your thighs, his stubble gently scratching your skin and the feel of his strong hands caressing you. Suddenly you forgot all about the people gathered in the next room, celebration of New Year, fireworks and preparations. You wanted to wrap your legs around his waist, let him push you against the wall and kiss every spot of your body.  
  
"I guess we could work something out," you said, clearing your throat.  
  
He smiled, visibly proud of himself and without a single word he grabbed your hand in his and led you out of the room.  
  
Mary was caught up in a lively conversation with Cas, so thankfully he didn't notice you and Dean sneaking out. Sam on the other hand gave you a lenient look, but you knew he was holding back laughter. You shrugged your arms apologetically and he nodded his in response. Then he took a sip of his drink and looked away with a happy expression on his face.  
  
You were really grateful for his understanding.  
  
Dean silently closed the bunker door behind you two and not wasting any second, he pulled you straight towards the impala.  
  
He opened the back door for you and without any warning he crushed his lips onto yours. His fingers were gently moving up and down the column of your throat and yours were running through his hair. You sat on the edge of the backseat and let him lay you down. You could feel the cold leather touching the skin on your back, but it didn't bother you. You could always count on Dean being the one to warm you up.  
  
He held your hands above your head, not separating his lips from yours. You could feel the desperation in his movement. He wanted you as much as you wanted him. Your legs became entangled with his and you could feel his erection through the fabric of his pants. He let go of your hands and you instinctively buried your fingers in his hair. You pulled him closer, not having enough of his touch. All you could dream of was becoming one with him.  
  
He moved away to catch his breath and you got a chance to look into his eyes; they were ablaze and flooded with desire which made you tremble in anticipation.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
You couldn't help but smile at this sudden confession "I love you,too."  
  
And then he pressed his lips on yours again.

* * *

 An hour later you were sitting on the hood of the impala, wrapped in blankets and drinking hot chocolate that Sammy had brought earlier. He was such a great guy, you thought, he risked witnessing his brother and his girlfriend having sex. Sure, he'd come up to the car with his hand covering his eyes and almost tripped over something, but it didn't matter.  
  
You took another sip and raised your eyes to the night sky. The fireworks display has just started and you were amazed by it so far. Some of them would shoot straight up, explode and then shattered into thousands of fiery pieces fall down resembling vivid waterfalls. Others would whirl in a spiral changing colors along the way and part at the end of their short journey, blossoming like flowers.  
  
But the fireworks weren't the best part. You turned your head to Dean, who as it turned out, must have been staring at you for a while. The explosions were illuminating his face and he looked more beautiful than ever. You found his hand under the blankets and locked your fingers with his. A contagious, heartwarming smile appeared on his face and you thought you couldn't have asked for a better beginning of this year.  
  
There was no use in trying to talk, it was simply too loud, so you let the kiss speak of the things left unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you're going to have a beautiful 2017 ♥


End file.
